


Insuperable

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Very Short one shot, they are still in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Eres el peor amor que he conocido, tan perfecto que no te olvido.YoungBae se encuentra con su ex novio de años, HyoRin parece llevarse de maravilla con él.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Insuperable

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ hace ya unos meses cuando di la idea de retos Maruri pidió algo inspirado en la canción Ex de verdad de HaAsh y bueno, esto es lo que salió, es una viñeta muy corta hecha en menos de una hora porque la canción me llego (?) pero con amor, menos el título, no sabía cómo ponerle xD Así que Maruri, gracias por proponerlo y espero que te guste ^^ <3
> 
> Esto es muuuuuuuuy viejo.
> 
> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que conocía se tenía que encontrar con él? ¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¿Por qué justo ese día? ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba con ella? ¿Tanto lo odiaba la vida que lo hacía pasar por estas situaciones? Es que se veía tan hermoso, no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenia y los años no se habían llevado ninguno de esos rasgos que siempre lo habían caracterizado, su sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de vida, su piel demostraba que estaba sano y no se veía demasiado delgado lo que indicaba que estaba comiendo bien.

¿Pero por qué estaba hablando con HyoRin como si nada? ¿Por qué ella le estaba sonriendo sabiendo lo que hubo entre ellos? ¿Por qué él se atrevía a reírse con ella sabiendo lo que eran ahora? Es decir, lo más común sería que se odiaran, que no pudieran verse, que se mandaran indirectas el uno al otro de con quien se veía mejor.

― ¿Verdad Bae? ―miró a su novia y después a SeungRi, ambos sonriendo con los músculos de la cara aun tensos por la risa que se había detenido apenas hace un momento.

― No nos estabas escuchando ¿Verdad hyung? ―quiso golpearse contra la pared. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle así? ¿Por qué no lo evitaba como él lo hubiera hecho si llegaba a encontrárselo en la calle? Eso es lo que las personas normales hacían cuando se encontraban con una expareja ¿No?―. ¡Hyuuuung!

― Yah, solo me perdí un momento ―vio la mano de su novia darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a SeungRi.

― Se quedó hasta tarde trabajando, ya sabes como es.

― ¡No puede ser! Baebae hyung, no cambias ni con los años ―justó tenía que usar ese apodo. Ese apodo que le hacía recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, esos perfectos cuatro años de relación.

Todo era su culpa. Todo. No debió haberle dicho a HyoRin que fueran a comprar ropa juntos, ni debió hablarle de SeungRi, tampoco debió contarle su historia ni enseñarle aquella foto de ambos juntos que aún tenía guardada en secreto porque le había dicho que ya se había desecho de ella ¿Porque qué clase de novio guardaba fotos de sus exparejas?

También era su culpa por no poder superar su noviazgo con SeungRi, ese noviazgo del que no esperó fuese a pasar de un par de semanas. Pero es que no había esperado nada cuando empezaron a salir. Jamás esperó que SeungRi se tomara tan enserio su papel de novio ni que dejara todas sus malas costumbres solo por él, jamás espero vivir con él algunas de las experiencias más importantes de su vida, jamás esperó que se fueran a vivir juntos por dos años. En pocas palabras jamás esperó enamorarse tanto. Así como tampoco esperó que, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, de repente un día SeungRi le dijera que tenían que terminar, y que él en un lapsus lo dejara ir sin preguntar por qué.

Y no podía creer que en ese momento de su vida se estuviese volviendo a reclamar internamente por no haberlo detenido ni de haber luchado por él, para que no lo dejara con el corazón roto.

― Eres tan bonita ―no se dio cuenta en que momento los tres habían entrado a la tienda en cuya entrada se habían cruzado y miraban juntos la ropa―. Te has ganado la lotería hyung.

―Te lo voy a creer solo porque tú también eres muy guapo.

― Youngbae hyung tiene buenos gustos entonces ―HyoRin se rio con fuerza y el intentó disimular su incomodidad viendo una chamarra.

Se sentía tan mal de que su novia estuviese hablando con su exnovio, un exnovio que aún le hacía sentir cosquillas en todas partes y que le ponía el mundo de cabeza. Se sentía tan culpable con HyoRin porque la mujer era tan buena y él la quería, de verdad que la quería, pero no había vivido aun ni la mitad de las cosas que había vivido con SeungRi, ni siquiera tenían saliendo un año y eso tenía mucho peso.

― Estoy seguro de que se te ve genial si te la pruebas ―buscó disimuladamente a HyoRin con la mirada―, entro al probador ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Bae hyung? ―sintió las orejas calientes avergonzado porque aún tenía la capacidad de leerlo tan fácilmente y devolvió la chamarra al colgador―. Ya, hablando enserio, es muy hermosa y se ve que es muy buena.

― Lo es, es una mujer increíble ―se apoyó contra una de las paredes viendo como SeungRi miraba las chamarras que el mismo había estado viendo hace un momento.

― Bien, eso me hace muy feliz, que tengas a una buena persona a tu lado ―agachó la cabeza derrotado ¿Por qué no podía sentirse igual de incomodo que él?―, es todo lo que yo quería para ti ―alzo la mirada y se congeló al notar que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa―. Tienen que invitarme a la boda ―bromeó con una risilla que logro que un calorcillo le recorriera el cuerpo.

― SeungRi... ―el menor inclino la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, él tragó saliva porque tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo como el menor lo hizo en cuanto lo reconoció. Se maldijo porque seguramente de haber correspondido ese abrazo como se debía no estaría sintiendo como le picaban las manos―. Yo... ―el sonido del celular de SeungRi le interrumpió.

― Perdón hyung ―le vio contestar apresurado y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando le escucho saludar diciendo "cariño" dulcemente y tuvo que aguantar rogando en su mente porque HyoRin saliera pronto del probador para no tener que sufrir el solo escuchando como SeungRi hablaba con quién sabe quién tan cariñosamente―. Listo ¿Qué querías decirme?

― Nada... ahm ¿Tienes hambre? ―se sintió estúpido por decir algo así pero no sabía de qué demonios podía hablar con él que no involucrara su reciente llamada y mucho menos algo que involucrara hablar del pasado y lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo.

― Bastante y me encantaría decirte que los invito a comer pero tengo una cita ―se sonrojó ligeramente―. ¡Pero veámonos otro día para comer!

― No me digas que ya te vas ―soltó triste HyoRin saliendo del pasillo que llevaba al probador de mujeres.

― Aun tengo que comprar algo para un regalo pero después de eso me tengo que ir.

― Aw, está bien, anda Bae, ayúdalo a escoger algo lindo ―la mujer tomó su mano y él la apretó porque había necesitado eso desde que empezó hablar tan animadamente con su exnovio.

No iba a admitir que lo que sintió mientras le ayudaba a escoger un suéter eran celos, así como tampoco iba a admitir que esperó que el abrazo que se dieron durara un poco más con la promesa de ir a cenar dentro de una semana.

― Entiendo porque saliste por tanto tiempo con él ¡Es un encanto! ―asintió con una ligera sonrisa a las palabras de su novia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para calmar su conciencia por haber deseado volver a aquellos años en los que compartía su vida con SeungRi―. Nunca había sido amiga de alguna de las exparejas de mis exnovios, esto es emocionante, y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no cualquiera habla de esa manera con su expareja, estoy segura de que serán muy buenos amigos.

Youngbae la abrazó con fuerza porque no había forma de que él pudiese estar tranquilo en el mismo lugar con SeungRi.


End file.
